User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welrod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heatedpete (Talk) 17:23, 18 August 2010 Template As far as I know, sadly we don't. Hopefully if Cod Wiki's volunteer force comes here, some one that can will be able to make one CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Making Templates If you ever need any for the wiki here, just tell me. I've gotten good with those and I can transfer some from the BF Wiki and make them here. For example, can you give me a list of the weapons from Rising Sun? If you can, I'll make a template for it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm not an admin here, so I can't delete those pages. I think User:Heatedpete and User:Peter Griffen Boy are admins. As for the character templates, I can transfer one from the Call of Duty Wiki. BTW, can you give me a list of weapons from Rising Sun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, there's no Arisaka in Rising Sun? And isn't the Type 11 a mounted only gun? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I've seen a few screenshots, and I'm pretty sure I saw some Arisakas with bayonets on them being held by the Japanese soldiers. Look here. Looks like an Arisaka in his hands to me. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll still add it to the template. I'm gone until Sept 4th, now, btw. SO yeah.. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deletion done. HeatedpeteTalk? 16:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA singleplayer and promotion I'm gonna dig out my old copy of Moh: European Assault and hit the singleplayer campaign, try and get the missions done. Any help from your part? Also, i'm gonna get Cruz to promote you to Rollback, as you've got the highest edit count here and deserve it. Congratulations HeatedPete Talk 17:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MOH:EA campaign I've made the pages for three missions, but unfortunately I haven't the time to be doing more. I'll try and get another done tomorrow, but it isn't that easy. HeatedPete Talk 19:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character infobox I don't think so. Would you like me to put one in place? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, done the character one. Now for the level one. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the level one. I will be making some gun navboxes (like Template:MoH2010 Weapons) at some point. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to help. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Faction Template OK, but for which factions? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, made it. Template:Infobox Army. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a problem. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) MOHA Template Ummm, just click on the "show" button on the top right of the template? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well that can't be right. I can use it. For example, on the Springfield page where you put the template, I can easily open it, because the "show" button is there. How come you don't have it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what to say, I really can't help you. All I can tell you as that it works for me, and, I presume, everyone else. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In general, are you still able to edit? If you are, I can imagine that you'll still be able to help, then, even if everything might come out all screwy. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or, naturally, gets better. If you do, however, come across some large problems, feel free to ask me. I could check the articles to see if they look ok, and edit somewhere if you're unable. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The pages look nice Just wanted to say that you did a good job with the images and gunboxes for the weapons everywhere. On another note, are you still having the troubles with page layout 'n' stuff? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme an example of a page where you used it. SSD 愛と平和！ 20:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you mean. How would you have me change it? SSD 愛と平和！ 20:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll see what I can do. It will most likely end up being a bit of copy/pasting, but that's ok. SSD 愛と平和！ 20:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you get your signature to come up as just a template in coding view? Because i'm sick of all the coding mine has in source view. - HeatedPete_ 17:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:So The High value target one? Yeah, it does look better than the beta, and the bugs've probably been sorted out too (the benifits of a beta Acti). I do like this game mode though, it's a campaign level, but mixed with Rush from BC2, so taking out one objective/securing an area unlocks the next position. - HeatedPete_ 06:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I do think though that the most popular will be TDM, though, as many players won't get the idea of the game mode (im calling it Rush for now) unless they'd played BC2 - HeatedPete_ 20:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, i know. - HeatedPete_ 18:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK! Got it-MOH996 RE: hey Yes I will. I was the one who expanded on the Helmad Valley page. I'm getting the Limited Edition! I can't wait for it come out! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I would imgaine. Is this wiki pretty much dead? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah. We should get some members from the CoD wiki to come over here. And what do you think about the new MoH? I think it looks great! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Did you play the Closed Beta? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What I remember was fun. But that's it. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I can't wait untill the beta comes out on the fourth. Conqueror of all Zombies 18:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know no screenies. I wasn't planning on it. But I didn't know that the beta client was availble for download now. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome No need to welcome me Kaslov, its me Braden 0.0, just forgot to sign in :P. 18:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) He didn't do a thing. It's the autowelcome template that was set up. Much easier and more practical than NU Welcomers, and doesn't clog the recent changes either - HeatedPete_ 18:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Text align i'll check it out. BTW, i managed to find MoH:Vanguard, so will start on some of that stuff - HeatedPete_ 19:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It's your computer. Check your window size and screen resolution. May make a difference. As for MoH:V, it's my favourite game (so far), as it has the freedom of Airborne (to an extent) yet is on the PS2, which i personally own. And plus the MG42 has a cool tracer that i LOVE to spray around the place! - HeatedPete_ 19:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) the MG42 thing...on split screen, when you're firing the MG42 the bullets have small, white tracers that look really cool when you're putting down some serious suppressive fire on an enemy soldier. I like those sort of visual effects - HeatedPete_ 19:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Request. There you go. I added the weapons to the Heroes page. If you need any more info i can add it. - Guthix's mage2. RE:Message I got the message on the BF wiki. Im not the best with CSS, but we should try and ask someone like JoePlay or CE to port the coding across - HeatedPete_ 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been looking at the community central stuff, and to me it looks like this wiki will look really good with the new layout. BTW, please don't try and add more games to my to buy list. I'm completely overwhelmed with games: From most wanted game (1) to least wanted: *1 - MoH *2 - Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *3 - DoWII: Chaos Rising *4 - F1 2010 *5 - BF3 (next year) *6 - FIFA11 *7 - HAWX 2 *8 - CoD:BO So not really in a position to buy any more new games right now! - HeatedPete 20:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, MoH is my most wanted game, and the wanted-factor decreases until no. 8 - HeatedPete 20:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There, numbers - HeatedPete 06:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... I must apologize for my immature reaction to your simple request to follow a specific guideline that I was unaware of, and which differs from the policy on The Vault. --Kris02:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) MoH Beta i finished installing it at about 9PM GMT. Gonna use the time until it goes live to perfect the settings and get used to the controls - HeatedPete 09:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Already play what? - HeatedPete 12:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope. The beta goes live on the 4th. the guys on twitter were able to download it early. - HeatedPete 14:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Looks nice. I like it more than the current one. Nice find. --Callofduty4 15:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Upload a new version of File:Wiki.png. --Callofduty4 16:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, image reupload problems. I've been having that for about 3 weeks now... Try deleting the file and re-uploading it. --Callofduty4 16:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, that really sucks. I can't even get the image to upload if I move it to Wiki.png. There's not much we can do about that, blame Wikia's piss poor image servers. --Callofduty4 16:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No worries. I'll be updated of this situation through the Wikia support IRC channel, so when they fix the problem I'll upload the new file. --Callofduty4 16:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems that you fixed it yourself by undoing your edit. --Callofduty4 10:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it looks nice. I actually uploaded it yesterday... it seemed to have taken some time to update. But it's there, and that's all that matters. --Callofduty4 16:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I'm going to be here to do anything regarding the new look which goes live on Wednesday. I'll design a theme, and if all goes well I'll contact User:JoePlay to make the skin a little more complex than what can be made with the built-in theme designer. Also, the logo... I'll see if I can make it fit in the allocated space in the new layout. --Callofduty4 16:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. This wiki has drastically improved since I first used it some time ago - thanks to you especially. --Callofduty4 16:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sticking around I don't really know anything about Medal of Honor. I just stopped by to check out a template error someone pointed out on Ausir's talk page but since I didn't really know what to do about it, I didn't comment on it. So I just made a comment about that one page that I thought was an issue. Kris18:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please don't... Oh, OK on both counts, I didn't think about leaving an M1A1 Thompson redirect when I merged both articles on the Thompson SMG together, thanks for the heads up! Braden 0.0 14:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) EA account name what's the name of your EA account? Mine's Ravenriders. - HeatedPete 16:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, believe me. I know what it's like to have a shitty username (excuse the french). Mine's the way it is because it is something i can relate to (it's the name of my Wh40k army) - HeatedPete 16:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) That's an OK name, to be honest. At least i now know someone else who's actually heard of Warhammer 40k. I'm loving the new logo. Blends in superbly with the side bar. - HeatedPete 18:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Games Workshop don't have a good concept of 'an easy, fun and cheap tabletop combat game'. But to be fair, the only reason why i continue is 'cos one of my friends at school, his father works at GW, so he just buys me what i want at a lower cost and i pay him back. - HeatedPete 18:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Unlucky. In contrast, I'm from quite a lucky background, so i don't have to worry about losing jobs or the house being reposessed. Not until i leave for university. - HeatedPete 19:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I had a random idea that at some point during the beta we meet up over a game of whatever it is and see what the game's like. - HeatedPete 20:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Havn't been able to try yet. Will do in next few mins before school - HeatedPete 06:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it isn't live. Got about half an hour from now until it starts - HeatedPete 06:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tempates 'n' stuff I've been pretty busy this week, and my computer recently fucked up (I'm on my sister's now, and I have only limited time), so I'll get it done by the 12th, but I can't make any promises on when exactly. Sorry... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Good to see you too, I only really came bck because i am thinking about pre-ordering it. I will look over the article policy, and i probably will not be playing the PC beta as it would be pointless for me, as I A) don't think I meet the requirements to run it, and B) will not be playing MoH on a PC Blinzy[45] 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, i am so used to the CoD Wiki MoS, this one's is so different. But anywho, in the limited edition, is there a BF3 beta, that comes with pre-order? Blinzy[45] 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lag I'll try it. But when choosing servers, should i go for one closer to myself (i.e. ones in London/UK) or any server? - HeatedPete 06:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Helped hugely...until i joined a server from Perth! Also if you have windows vista i hugely recommend Vista Anti-lag, it gets rid of lag by the ton! - HeatedPete 19:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Spec-Ops. i havn't had much time to play though, so im not that far into the unlock tree - HeatedPete 19:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hooah. Gonna go on ti for a bit now, but is getting close to 10 o'clock, when i HAVE to get some kip. - HeatedPete 20:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorta. It's one of those English words that us Brits use a lot, so in this instance when i say "im gonna get some kip" im saying "Im gonna go to sleep" - HeatedPete 20:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Giving up ya know what, i've given up with the PC beta. Every time i spawn, im instantly dead. Every time i throw a grenade, it hits a wall, bounces back, and im dead. Im sticking to consoles. It's a great game, but the PC isn't my battleground - HeatedPete 21:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know... Your wiki is featured in the "What's new in gaming" ad for Wikia. That might get some attention :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) That's great! - HeatedPete 06:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New look The New look is called "Wikia", not "Oasis". They changed the name as it is for all wikis. But i kinda like it. - HeatedPete 15:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Should we ask Joeplay to help out, or CodExpert? Also, i suggest that both me and you archive our talk pages in the future, so that when new users arrive, we have clear pages for users to leave messages on - HeatedPete 15:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Skin Ok. I've customized the skin and uploaded a logo. Time to do work with the code pages. --Callofduty4 17:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The theme designer cannot handle images of that size in bytes and therefore it won't be able to be used, unless we use custom CSS in Wikia.css. The code is different to monaco's and hence I have no idea what to do. Contacting User:JoePlay is your best shot, sorry. --Callofduty4 18:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Contact him here. He'll probably reply on his own talk, so keep an eye on it. --Callofduty4 18:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought I did o.O --Callofduty4 20:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would guess so... --Callofduty4 20:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would highly doubt it. Probably just general server lag. --Callofduty4 20:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, a few hours ago all the servers went offline. Still lagging from then I would suppose. --Callofduty4 20:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: New background Hi Yuri. I just uploaded a background image similar to the one you linked to. I also tweaked the logo so it doesn't look stretched, as well as changed the link color from the dark blue (which is hard to read) to a pale yellow. Hope that helps! Let me know if you need any more help. JoePlay (talk) 21:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very nice. JoePlay is a very helpful guy. --Callofduty4 16:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Den Kirson don't worry. At some point he will post them 06:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was me BTW. And the new skin looks great, doesn't it! - HeatedPete 06:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and don't permaban the test users, it helps greatly to have a guy you can use for testing - HeatedPete 06:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That i didn't know. I'll check it out. May be my sig - HeatedPete 18:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thinking Dunno, but first we have to get rid of the other moh wiki. Someone should try adopting it or force the wikians there to merge with our wiki. But it is a high risk idea - HeatedPete 06:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Video All i can say is...HELL FUCKING YEAH! - HeatedPete 08:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) (EXCUSE THE FRENCH...AND THE CAPS LOCK) Templates 'n' stuff Yuri, I'll be thoroughly honest. What you asked me to do with the "create article tab"... I don't know how... I'd be able to de-code it eventually, but it will take a lot of time. It's really complex because they've hidden all the code, or they put it somewhere I can't find. I'm trying to use the source of the entire page, but I have no idea how everything works. It's really screwed up. I'll do the thing for the level templates, but the create an article tab thingy is going to have to wait. And it doesn't help that I have a few exams coming up, so yeah... Sorry :/ SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, at least you've got that. Unfortunately not in time for the game, but oh well... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::There you are good sir. Your new level infobox is done. Anything you would like to change? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Any time! Well, I'm off to do homework now, but before I go, can I ask you to make a brief history on the Soviet Union here? You seem to know more about it than me and I'd probably just do a resume of the Wikipedia article. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's ok, I'll add on to it later. Try making an emphasis on their participation in WWII because that's more important stuff related to the game. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trailer I've been a bit busy - so I haven't watched it just yet. I'll get back to you when I do. --Callofduty4 01:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :On another note, you can revoke my administrator rights if you please. I have no further need for them, as the new skin has been sorted out. I just added code for collapsible navboxes, so that should be it. --Callofduty4 01:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Failure (while stroking fluffy white cat, and in Russian accent) Your failure has cost us dearly, Mr Kasalov. - HeatedPete 09:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Javascript Tell me what specific thing isn't working and I'll see what I can do about fixing it. JoePlay (talk) 23:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you see it not working? I looked at Template:MoH2010 Countdown and it's working fine for me. Is it working for you on that page? JoePlay (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as... Seeing as the game is now out, im guessing we can implement info from the spoiler footage into the singleplayer levels. - 06:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Well... Happy Medal of Honor day! I'm guessing you're knee deep in the experience right now, so you'll have to tell me how the game is once you get some time :P SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) uh, i hate it that EA are releasing it on the 15th here. 3 days of agony and unrealistically high homework levels anyone? I HATE CONTINENTS! - 20:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yeah that sucks. I had a bunch of homework yesterday, but it's all good now so I'm lazing around :P SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) (clears throat) In two days, my home work as follows: *Monday **Finish questions 4-20 in maths text book (maths) **Revise for test (biology) **2 page chapter review on Lord of the Flies Chapter 7 (english literature) **10 A5 initial ideas, outlines only (Graphics) *Tuesday **20 minute answers to 2 of the questions given in class (history) **add colour/shading to 10 initial ideas (graphics) **finish Moles revision worksheet (chemistry) **2 page chapter review for LotF chapter 8 (EL) **Revise for spanish oral examination on wednesday (spanish) **Look up sec, cosec and other advanced trigonometry terms (maths) And people say we don't get homework... - 20:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oasis -> monaco i have no idea why this happened. Don't like it - 16:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same here. Oasis disappeared and it's in Monaco... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Callsigns It might help if the names of pages featuring double-digit numbers in callsigns are formatted with a hyphen betwen the numbers. That would make it easier to read correctly. For instance, Gunfighter 11 renamed to Gunfight 1-1 would make it clear that it should be read Gunfighter "One-One", rather than Gunfighter "Eleven". Just a thought! HotelFourSix 16:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: He had created two stupid pages, one called ANAL and the other what name i cannot remember. Check , the top three pages were made by him. I simply tracked the changes and blocked him after a repeat offence - 18:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did I got it after i got home from school. Played 2 hours of multiplayer/campaign and loved it to pieces. None of the killer lagg from the PC Beta, and a really great narrative for the campaign. Wanna go on IRC? i suggest #wikia-BF - 18:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's like MSN, but for people on different registered sites. check here - 18:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) There isn't a one for this wiki, but now it's saying i cannot access IRC! Stupid computer! - 18:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ask sanase or another wikia staff member, or maybe sactage. He did it for the BF wiki. - 19:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Medal Of Honor 2010 Multiplayer Not Working Hey Yuri. You might remember me from the Call of Duty Wikia? I was in the whole Joseph Stalin Cat-in-the-trash argument. Anyway, it looks like your on the Wiki, so I just came to you. I'm having a problem playing it. Every time I agree to the Terms of Use stuff, it says "Failed to create account. You do not meet the criteria for creating an account" on multiplayer. Any ideas? Agreon 19:00, October 15 2010. (Sorry, I can't use the tidle sig. cause my signature has a picture in it from another wiki. My Talk) RE: RE: Thanks. Well, what is the age for online? Agreon Talk The new MoH! I got it! I like it. But I think singleplayer needed a little more work to it. I haven't beat it yet though. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm focusing on everything but sniper. Sorry. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Really? Conqueror of all Zombies 01:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) new editor for the moh wiki Hey as u can see i'm from the cod wiki but i decided to edit here too Fizzywizzy 22:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Achievements / Trophies Achievements / Trophies are pretty much done. I might do a how to guide though. canadianstryker 23:59, October 16, 2010 Weapons stats Sup Yuri? I found you a nice little page listing all the beautiful multiplayer weapons' stats with exact damage, recoil, reload time and whatnot of the new Medal of Honor. Enjoy! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) oh great(!). Does he do anything else? - 21:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I know right? Still, it's great that he did it for MoH. I thought he was gonna stick to BF and CoD. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.142.166.23: Vandalized the AK-47 page.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 00:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Your ranks What ranks are ya on MoH? I'm as follows: *Rifleman: Lvl 1 (no attempt made yet) *Spec Ops: The level before the P90 (the number escapes me) *Sniper: lvl 5 (legit. unlocked the bolt-actions) Im gonna try to make veteran shotguns/Enemy carbines before i try out the rifleman class. It escapes me how different the AK47 and the M16 are, when the other weapons in the game are very similar to their opposing side's counterparts - 19:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) YAY! IM BETTER THAN YURI! (jk) I average around the 600 mark on a small game, and on a full game i rarely get lower than a 1000. Ya see, all this whinging about dying in 2 shots is utter BS, as if you die in 2 shots...so does the enemy - 06:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Try this out Try Mediawiki:Concealer.css. It hides a lot of the annoying features, and i got it from Memory Alpha, where they gave me permission to use it. It works well though, for a trekkie feature - 06:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Vegas Sorry. Havn't got it yet. But i may have a chance this coming week (it's Half Term in the UK), though i am going to be away from internet for most of the week, so you're in charge! - 18:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Just try watching the wiki activity and contributions of those who made the page in the first place - 19:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hilite I can still do that myself :P but yes, I'd like to be removed from user hilite while still maintaining admin tools, if that is possible. --Callofduty4 19:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :It wouldn't, but I was just asking if you would mind me taking my name off the hilite list even if I still had admin tools. --Callofduty4 21:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've done it. Thanks for the help. --Callofduty4 21:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Navbox Sure thing bro, I can have it done by tonight. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :There ya go --> Template:MoH Games. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Now just put them on every article. I'm working on the BF Wiki, atm, so you should probably do it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New-article templates I'll get back to you tomorrow - I hope you can wait another day ;) I've been working on a script for The Vault all day, and my concentration is pretty much drained. -- Porter21 (talk) 19:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, here goes my attempt at explaining the system. First of all, don't let yourself be confused by the setup of pages like w:c:fallout:The Vault:Create article/Fallout. The templates in there have little do with the actual preload functionality; most of them just serve the purpose of making our various "create article" pages have the same appearance. :The very basis of the system is that you can preload text to be displayed in the edit window on empty pages by appending ?action=edit&preload=PAGENAME to the URL. There are basically two ways to make this easily accessible: :* By using the Inputbox/Createbox extension, which is available on all Wikia-hosted wikis by default. :* By simply providing such a link manually. :The first method is used by pages like The Vault:Create article/Fallout. If you take a look at w:c:fallout:The Vault:Template:Create article tab/FO1, you can see that it basically only contains a table with a bunch of createboxes, such as this one: preload=Template:Create article/character/FO1 width=40 :"preload" contains the name of the page containing the text which should be preloaded, "width" is the width of the box where you can enter the article name. When you enter the name of a page and press "create", the edit window for the new page is opened with the content of Template:Create article/character/FO1 already inserted (code wrapped in "noinclude" tags is not copied over etc, similar to how it works with "normal" templates). :The second method, providing a direct link, is used by the box which appears above the edit window when creating pages. The content of the box can be found at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. If you take a look at the links, you'll see they have "?action=edit&preload=PAGENAME" appended to the page name. There is a template which is used for easier construction of these links (Create article link), but you could as well simply enter the URL manually. :I hope that was somewhat understandable. Feel free to ask if you have any questions :) There is also a Wikia help page (Help:Inputbox) for the extension which explains the process in more detail. -- Porter21 (talk) 13:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The URL of the page you want to create. For example, if you want to create a page called "XYZ" with Template:Welcome preloaded, you'd use http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/XYZ?action=edit&preload=Template:Welcome. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up Okay. I'll check it out. Price25 RE: I added input in both the topics. Price25 22:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Best way to go about Rome Total War Have you ever tried editing the rome total war data to give ya an edge on the campaign? I managed to find my old copy of Rome, installed it and edited the desc_strat file. Gave meself a full army of Urban Cohorts with full gear, and a full fleet of Quiquiermes! (forgot the spelling) Unfortuneately, i wasn't able to give myself full popular support but was able to get Marius reforms before 260BC, and took rome by 200BC. Pretty sweet, eh? - 20:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Flaming cheat! (May do that meself!) But if i did, i'd probably make a rapid fire unit of light auxilia that can kill an elephant in one shot, have a max range of over 1km, can match dose Urbans in melee and have a rate of fire of 60 JPM (javelins per min.), i.e. 1 per second! At that rate, i'd be able to take Rome in about a minute! - 11:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:MoH At the moment, I'm going to skip it. I recently bought FIFA 11 so I'm out of pocket for BO if I buy MoH. I'll probably rent it at some point and then buy it if I like it. Christmas at the earliest. --Callofduty4 22:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't off by heart, but I can get it up and working in 5 minutes. --Callofduty4 23:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It should be up and running. --Callofduty4 23:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. --Callofduty4 00:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Great news! We have a link on the front page!!!!! - 07:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template It's good. But then someone goes (for instance) and you get the picture - 18:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Clean sweep I only managed to get clean sweep (don't like the fact that you have to go through the store though) and cannae add any info because A) my PS3 crashed before i got to play on it and B) my sister's on the Wii at the moment and im not allowed to kick her off (literally) - 19:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hot Zone trailer at 0:28 on the hot zone trailer, it says RPK light machine gun. Any ideas on this? - 19:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I noticed what you did here. I know this is different, but the way I usually proceed is with no tolerance. An anon or new user that, on their first edit, resorts to vandalism should not be sympathized. I usually hand out an automatic perma-ban at the sight of such users. Make of this what you will, I'm just throwing it out there. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, and remember, we do have a good old blocking template - 07:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC)